


Serenity

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Serenity<br/>Fandom:  Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen<br/>Prompt: #49 Serenity<br/>Word Count: 112<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: none<br/>Summary: AU future fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Serenity  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
> Prompt: #49 Serenity  
> Word Count: 112  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings/Spoilers: none  
> Summary: AU future fic.

Title: Serenity  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
Prompt: #49 Serenity  
Word Count: 112  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: AU future fic.

She was curled up against him, his arm draped over her holding her to him. He kissed her crown of golden hair listening to her while she slept. Every so often a light snore would escape that made him smile. She mumbled every so often as well and he would feel a jolt of happiness rip through him when he heard his name. He felt her stir and she opened her eyes and looked at him. A sleepy smile on her face she rolled so she was facing him before planting a kiss on his chest. Tilting her head upwards slightly he kissed her wondering if this was what serenity felt like.


End file.
